The RPAA
Suggestions: Make this a Blog. -- The RPAA (Regal Protection Agency of America) is an agency that protects the United States of America against enemy threats of all kinds but important ones. Their most famous feat was stopping Imperial Globe, a country located between North America and Aisa (it's capital is Publishers Since 1867 City) from taking over the US. The war between the two countries was called the Warm War. The RPAA was founded in 1873 by Ramon Polk Aaron Aimer, born in 1822. The Warm War - Part 1 The Warm War has officially been classified as having two parts, Part 1 taking place from 1872-1875 and Part 2 taking place from 1878-1880. It lasted six years in all. The RPAA was invented for the prevention of an escalating war, or, if that was inevitable, win the war and protect the United States (coincidentally, Aimer was born in Canada, not the US). It has been estimated that the RPAA has 47% American agents, 32% Canadian, 13% Mexican, and the other 8% were born in various Caribbean countries (most significantly Cuba) as of 2010. The US officially declared war on the Imperial Globe on October 4th, 1872. At the time, Imperial Globe was a relatively poor country, to the contrary of today's Imperial Globe (sometimes shortened to IG), with a bustling economy, particularly strong in clothing (an estimated 64% of clothing is made by IG, but since nobody looks at their tags, not many people know) and toys (53% of Wendy's, McDonald's, Burger King, and other cheap kid's meal toys are from IG, but nobody looks at that, either). They let citizens vote to take over A: Canada, B: China, or C: the US. The majority voted for the US, and they complied, sending three nuclear bombs to the US (at the time, IG was leagues ahead of other countries in weapons technology, but during the war the US caught up with them). Fortunately for the US, the Imperialians who sent the bombs were also lousy shots, and they hit the Pacific Ocean, not very far from Florida. The US put two and two together, and realized who the culprits were. This began the war. The first year of the war was mellow compared to what was to come. Each side threw bomb after bomb at each other, but each one missed. There were massive tidal waves.... unfortunately for everyone, none of them hit the countries the bombs were targeted to (both sides had bad shots). This continued throughout the year, until, near the dawn of the second year of war, neighboring countries joined sides, though they didn't really care who won (they just wanted to get it over with). The highlight of the second year was when, on June 19th, Floda Reltih became a general. He didn't really do anything, but his name was Adolf Hitler backwards (needless to say, this was the most uneventful year of the entire war). On the third year, Canada, Mexico, and Cuba had joined with the US, and China and Japan had joined Imperial Globe. IG was rising in power, because its allied countries gave them the recources and the money to create more weapons and more food. The US was in a tougher position, though they had been on the winning side of the war two years ago. IG was coming in with more bombs thanks to their allies, and since they all missed, Mexico, Cuba, and Canada was having varying amounts of tidal waves, resulting in them being too occupied with their own countries needs to help the US. This continued through the next year of the war until, on December 14th, 1875, the president of IG signed a peace treaty -- how did the US convince him? The kidnapped him and wouldn't let him out until he signed it. The Warm War - Part 2 (to be completed soon. Do not edit please.)